1. Field
The present specification generally relates to optical fiber transmission systems and, more specifically, to unrepeatered long haul optical fiber transmission systems utilizing effective area managed, low attenuation composite optical fiber spans.
2. Technical Background
Submarine optical fiber cable systems (i.e., those which travel under water) typically extend between continents, islands, and/or along coastlines and facilitate the high speed transmission of data signals between two points. Such systems are often repeatered meaning that the submarine systems utilize one or more repeaters along the length of the optical fiber system to boost the signal strength to account for attenuation in the optical fibers. A repeater is a unit typically in the form of an enclosed, hermetically sealed box which contains an amplifier to boost signal strength and an equalizer to correct for distortions in the signal. Typically such repeaters are placed at intervals along the submarine cable to allow longer cables to be used. However, these repeaters are expensive and require electrical power usually delivered through an undersea cable thus increasing the complexity of the optical fiber system.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative optical fiber transmission systems capable of delivering a data signal over long spans without the use of repeaters.